


Can I come with you?

by snafund



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Naruto Shippuuden, Wedding, kakairu - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: //SPOILERS// if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuuden !This takes place around Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and how Iruka is attending as Naruto's father and has to think of a partner to bring to the wedding. Luckily, someone offers to come with him.





	Can I come with you?

’’I want you to attend as my father…’’

Iruka heard Naruto say the words and walk away. He had been battling his relationship to Naruto and trying to figure out if they were friends or just a teacher and a student but the true answer had been there all along. It should’ve been obvious to him that after all these years; they had, in fact, become a family. Iruka had been the only one to see the young fox boy's potential and taken care of him. Taught him everything he knew, scolded him when he did something bad, protected him from evil and raised him to be the man he was now. Naruto was his son. And now Iruka was going to attend his son’s wedding.  


There was still one problem. Who was he going to bring as his plus-one? He didn’t have a partner, no one he called a girlfriend or a boyfriend. For years, he had been married to his job at the academy and never really had had anything that resembled a date. He didn’t have other family than Naruto and all his friends already had a pair to bring in the wedding… Or… Did he have? Nonono, that’s not possible, he would never… Or would he?

 

‘’Iruka-sensei, good morning’’ Iruka heard a familiar voice from behind him as he was walking home from a grocery store. He stopped and turned to see the man.

‘’Morning, Kakashi-sama’’ Iruka smiled.

‘’Drop the ‘-sama’, thank you,’’ Kakashi said kindly and continued walking with him. ‘’So, big day tomorrow, neh?’’

‘’Yeah… Naruto and Hinata-san, who would’ve thought?’’ Iruka chuckled. Kakashi pushed his hands into his pockets. ‘’They are perfect together, though’’

‘’True. I just wish my arrogant little brat-of-a son will treat her right… ‘’ Iruka said firmly, frowning his eyebrow.

‘’Your son, neh?’’ Kakashi said, faking to sound surprised, and made Iruka blush. The instructor shook his hand in the air.

‘’I mean… I, Naruto, um…’’ Iruka tried but Kakashi laughed and made him shut up.

‘’It’s okay, you are his father, aren’t you?’’ the Sixth Hokage smiled from under his mask and Iruka smiled back embarrassed. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, Iruka carrying his grocery bag and Kakashi with his hands in his pockets.

‘’How’s the Hokage-part?’’ Iruka asked after a while, as they reached the riverside. The sun was just rising and made the water glimmer beautifully.

‘’A little stressful… I’m amazed how Tsunade-sama made it look so easy’’ Kakashi said.

‘’Well, she is a fierce woman’’ Iruka chuckled and Kakashi gave a little laugh. They could always make each other laugh, Iruka thought. He and Kakashi had had so many good times together.

‘’That she is! Anyway, do you have anyone to bring in the wedding?’’ Kakashi caught Iruka off guard. Why was he asking this?

‘’N-No… I don’t’’ Iruka stuttered and felt blushing again. 

‘’I see…’’ Kakashi said again and stopped Iruka by grabbing his wrist. ‘’Can I come with you?’’

Iruka looked at the other man flustered. He was the god damn Hokage, he should be the one to pick his date, not the other way. Wait, not a date, plus-one. ‘’Wha-What?’’

‘’With you, to the wedding, as your plus-one’’ Kakashi explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘’No, I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that… You’re the Hokage!’’ Iruka held his hands up and was ready to start quick-walking away when Kakashi grabbed his wrist again.

‘’So?’’ The Hokage asked and looked at Iruka like everything was completely normal. The instructor stared back not able to say anything.

‘’I bet Naruto wouldn’t mind if you’re thinking about that…’’

‘’No! I mean, of course, he wouldn’t… But… You’re the Hokage?’’ Iruka couldn’t get his head around Kakashi’s offer. A Hokage… with a clumsy Academy-teacher? Oh, wait, vice-principal… but still! It would be outrageous. And not to mention; TWO GUYS. ‘’It would be against the rules…’’

‘’What rules? Anyway, I make the rules now, so it doesn’t matter’’ Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. Exactly, what rules? There was no rule for that, Iruka knew it, but he had to try something.

‘’I would really like to come with you, Iruka-san’’

Suddenly Iruka remembered something. The day Pain had attacked the village, the moment he was just going to impale him with his spear. And Kakashi stopping Pain and saving Iruka’s life. How he had ordered Iruka to get away and help the others. There was a battle going on in the whole village but Kakashi had come to save him.

‘’I don’t want you to go alone into Naruto’s wedding’’

How Iruka had been sitting on a bench or walking somewhere, Kakashi had randomly appeared sometimes to be with him. How he had read his book and quietly sat beside him while Iruka graded exams. How he had sometimes carried his groceries or schoolbooks. How he had helped to solve something with Naruto.

‘’Iruka-san? Are you listening to me?’’ Kakashi snapped him out from his thoughts and Iruka looked at him.

‘’Ye-Yeah…’’ he said. ‘’You can come with me’’ he said awkward.

‘’Good’’ Kakashi smiled from under his mask. ‘’Can I carry those?’’ he pointed at Iruka’s bag.

‘’O-Okay’’ Iruka handed the grocery-bag to the Hokage and they walked on.

 

Iruka was standing a little further from the wedding crowd. Watching and making sure everything was going well before the service. He looked smiling at the altar where Naruto was sweating nervously waiting for the ceremony to start. Dozen rows of benches for the guests.

‘’What’s the matter, Iruka-san?’’ Kakashi stopped next to him. ‘’Is something still worrying you?’’

Iruka turned to look at him: ‘’Well…’’

‘’It’s going to be alright,’’ Kakashi smiled to him. ‘’Thanks to you, Iruka-san, we have guard duty covered with enough shinobi.’’

Oh, Iruka had helped Kakashi solve the problem with the wedding, so that everyone could attend, by giving Kakashi the idea of asking help from the other villages. He had forgotten about that.

‘’No, that was all you, Kakashi-san’’ Iruka smiled a little embarrassed.

‘’No, I didn’t do anything’’ Kakashi said and looked at the crowd. ‘’I just helped a little.’’

Iruka looked at him again. ‘’It’s all thanks to the bonds Naruto forged. Naruto’s here, and that’s why everyone is here today.’’ Iruka turned to look at the crowd too. ‘’I’m sure he will make Hinata happy.’’

Kakashi turned to Iruka: ‘’Are you still worrying?’’

‘’Well… I forgot to prepare my final message’’ Iruka said rubbing his neck. Konohamaru had stalked him for a month for his video message to Naruto. Kakashi smiled and laughed at him, making Iruka chuckle too.

‘’Ey, here they come!’’ Kakashi said and pulled Iruka all the way to the front, right next to the altar, where their places were. Iruka felt his eyes water when he saw how beautiful lady Hinata looked as she walked with her father to the altar, how Naruto was dead-serious of nervousness waiting for her. As he saw Hinata-san, a big smile spread across his face and he took her hands. Iruka fought back the tears and smiled; his no-good son was finally becoming a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the actual conversation between Kakashi and Iruka in the end and hehe, this was fun :'D


End file.
